Halloween Temptations
by QueenOfTheYaoi
Summary: Aerith and Yuffie want to have a Halloween Party!  And they have costumes for everyone...in pairs.  When Leon refuses to go, and then reluctantly decides to try on his costume, he finds something odd when he leaves the changing room.  Cleon.


Leon stared at the two smiling girls in front of him. He had been pulled into Aerith's bedroom while walking down the hallway. As a result, he was standing there, partly confused, partly intrigued, but mostly mad as hell.

"You must be joking." They shook their heads.

"Nope!" Yuffie chirped happily.

"Not a bit." Aerith confirmed. The gunblader sighed.

"Okay, explain that to me one more time." They looked at each other and nodded.

"A Halloween party!" Leon just blinked, expecting more detail than that. "Halloween is tonight and me and Aerith think we should throw a party for it! With food and music and decorations and costumes and everything!" Leon searched for excuses not to go.

"Food?" Aerith nodded.

"Themed dishes, lots of sweets."

"Music?" Yuffie hopped with excitement.

"Rock, to be more specific! Stuff with cool beats and creepy lyrics!"

"Decorations?"

"Black and orange streamers, confetti, pumpkins, witch's hats, bats, the whole nine yards set up in one of the gummiship hangers."

"And…costumes?"

"We got one for everyone!"

"_Everyone_?" They both nodded.

"Yup!" The girls cheered in unison. Leon pinched the bridge of his nose.

"And how many people have actually agreed to participate?" Aerith thought back for a minute.

"Hmm…Me and Yuffie of course, Cid, Vincent, Tifa, Cloud, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Riku, Kairi, Namine, and Axel." The brunette's jaw would've hit the floor if it wasn't for his self control.

"You got everybody, even Vincent, to go along with this?" Yuffie smiled in self satisfaction.

"Yeah, that's right! Vincent kinda got forced into it after Cid agreed, and Roxas wasn't gonna go, but Axel convinced him to lighten up a bit and tag along." The gunblader nodded.

"Impressive." The girls smiled and said thankyou. "But I'm still not going." The smiles turned to frowns quickly.

"Why not? Don't you want to see everyone in costume?" Aerith tried to reason.

"Yeah, we had a really cute idea with them!" Leon repressed a shiver. It was never good when these two had ideas.

"And that idea would be?" The girls looked at each other, looks of mischief and excitement passing through their eyes. Aerith looked back at Leon and smirked.

"Everyone matches someone else." Leon raised an eyebrow.

"So you bought two of every costume?"

"Of course not, silly! We mean the costumes are in sets. Or in a few cases trios." The brunette furrowed his brow.

"Okay, I'm lost again." Aerith sighed.

"Maybe an example would help. Sora, Donald, and Goofy are the Three Musketeers. Axel is a vampire and Roxas is his victim. Vincent is Frankenstein and Yuffie is his bride. Make sense now?"

"Oh. Yeah, I guess that makes some sense…" Leon's curiosity was honestly starting to be peaked. "So if I were to go, what would my costume be?" Both girls again dawned a look of self satisfaction.

"The devil!" They harmonized. The brunette just blinked.

"The devil? Why?" Yuffie giggled and Aerith shrugged.

"We thought it suited you!" The ninja said between chuckles. The oldest sighed.

"…Let me try the costume on." Aerith and Yuffie blinked before turning to each other, smiling wildly. Yuffie took Leon's arm and led him to the bathroom in the room while Aerith went to get the clothes.

It didn't take Leon long to throw the costume on. It was pretty simple. A skintight red short sleeved shirt with black jeans, two gloves, one red and one black, a pair of black horns, and a red pointed tail. There was also a pair of black, pointy, demonic wings. He didn't look half bad actually. He took a breath to brace himself for the squeals that he was most likely to get and opened the door. Just as he expected, he was greeted with a pounce by the ninja and a wide smile from the female brunette.

"Ohmygawd you look so smexy!" Aerith could only nod, face slightly flushed. Leon rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks, I think…" Aerith eventually regained her voice.

"So now that you've seen the costume, are you willing to come?"

"Still thinking about it." Yuffie pouted and released Leon from the hug.

"Why not go? You look great. Besides, your costume matches-" The black haired girl was interrupted by the sound of a door swinging open.

"…Do I really have to wear this?" All three stared. Leon had lost all feeling in his throat. Yuffie eagerly punched the air above her head.

"Hawt Dayum!" Aerith cleared her throat.

"Very handsome." Leon looked at the floor.

"Um, yeah…what they said." The girls walked up to Cloud to get a closer look, pulling the gunblader up with them. Now that he was closer, Leon could see the man better. He was wearing a long sleeved white v-neck shirt that flared out around the wrists and waist, along with a pair of white bellbottom jeans. Above his head was a silver halo and on his back were two large white feathery wings. In his hands was a small mandolin. Leon couldn't look away. Blue eyes locked with his and he flushed a bit. A pull to his wrist snapped him out of his trance, as he was moved next to the angelic creature. Yuffie smiled, brimming with pride. Did she know how to call em or what?

"See? You two match!" Aerith nodded.

"You both look very attractive." Both men stayed silent. The girls looked their work over one last time. "I think Leon is okay. Cloud needs a bit of work though."

"So I can go now?" The girls nodded, turning their attention to Cloud's costume. Leon slipped out of the room and into his own. A cold shower sounded very good at the moment.

.o.O.o.

An hour had passed since he'd agreed to go to the party. But Leon was starting to regret doing so. He hadn't known he'd been paired with Cloud until it was too late. Normally, Leon wouldn't care. Cloud being as quiet as he usually was, he'd probably walk off and find someplace else to read or train while the party blew over. But seeing him in that costume…that beautiful costume that made the innocent look on his face show even more, Leon had to try hard not to take the blonde right then and there. Cloud didn't know he was gay. Hell, until an hour ago, _Leon_ didn't even know he was gay. It could've been a fluke of course, but until it was proved one way or another, Leon just assumed he was gay. A knock on the door interrupted his internal rants about how good Cloud looked.

"Come in." _Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Or does that still count since I'm the devil right now? _ He looked at the blonde, who had let himself in before the brunette had even said anything. "You need something, Strife?"

"No, Aerith told me to bring you your last accessory." That's when Leon saw the red and black pitchfork in Cloud's hands. He stood and took it from him, careful not to make eye contact, lest those beautiful blue eyes stir a certain problem in his pants.

"Right, thanks…" Cloud closed the door behind him and continued to look Leon over.

"Seems backwards…" Leon couldn't help but look up, eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?"

"…Shouldn't I be the devil?"

"Why would you be?"

"The darkness." Leon nodded, remembering how Cloud had embraced the darkness long ago. The darkness was still in his body, but he'd learned to control it, to some extent.

"Want to switch then? I don't think the girls will care." Cloud shrugged, before taking on a small smirk.

"I have a better idea." The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Like?"

"Angels can fall from heaven and become demons…if they get corrupted…" The older man furrowed his brow.

"I don't follow." Cloud's smirk widened. He walked towards the bed, motioning for Leon to come with him. Leon did, and sat on the end of the bed out of habit. Cloud sat in front of him and with a flick of his wrist and a fistful of fabric, he was caged underneath the brunette. He wrapped an arm around Leon's neck, pulling their lips together in a heated kiss. The blonde's free hand grabbed one of the taller man's hands and moved it down his body until it rested on the growing bulge in his jeans. Leon broke away from the kiss with a small gasp.

"Understand now? I want you to corrupt me…and the only way to do that…" He pulled down Leon's head again and moved to the brunette's ear. "…is to fuck me…" Cloud's tongue flicked over the shell of the brunette's ear, again making him gasp. So many things came through his mind, he had barely any time to sort through it all.

"W-why?" Leon had a hard time forming words, as Cloud was still guiding his hand over his erection.

"Simple. You're just too sexy to resist when you're dressed like that. And you can't say you didn't think the same about me. I guess you have better control." He brushed the tip of his tongue against his ear before claiming lips again in a passionate kiss. Tongues twisted and turned in a perfect dance as they tried to establish dominance. Leon had won by squeezing the erection in his hands, making Cloud gasp, and taking that moment to take over the kiss. But Cloud wasn't complaining. The brunette explored his new playground gently and Cloud moaned against his mouth. Leon moved his hand away from the blonde's groin, instead slipping his hand under his shirt. Cloud shivered as long, calloused fingers glided over his chest, until eventually he felt the shirt being pulled over his head and thrown off. The wings came off with it.

"Relax, angel." Leon moved from kissing lips to kissing his jawline, and eventually down to his neck. The kisses changed to licks as his tongue moved against the muscle showing through the skin, enticing a moan from the blonde beneath him. He tilted his head towards the brunette's.

"C'mon, devil…stop the foreplay."

"Devils don't give people what they want unless they get what they want back. I want to fuck you…but teasing you seems just as good." Leon bit down on Cloud's neck and the blonde groaned. Lust was slowly consuming him as more and more of his blood rushed either to his face or groin.

"You're not a vampire…" Cloud growled as Leon licked the bleeding wound he had created on his neck. The teasing was killing him, although he really should have expected it, considering who he was talking about. Leon smirked.

"And you're not a werewolf, and yet you growl at me anyway." Leon started sucking on the bite, making the flesh around the wound turn red. Cloud whimpered a bit. "And you whimper like a puppy." _A six foot tall, blonde haired, blue eyed, incredibly tempting puppy…_ Leon thought, trying his best not to lose control and start finger-fucking the blonde in preparation for the real fun.

"Damned tease…" Leon smirked again.

"That's me." Leon pulled back from Cloud's neck and examined his work. The bite was surrounded with redness that would probably leave one hell of a hickey if it wasn't for the mako. He knew exactly what that mark meant, but said it out loud, just in case the blonde didn't. "You're mine now. And this mark proves it." After one last lick of the wound, Leon started to trail his tongue down lower, eventually coming to rest on his nipple. Cloud's breath hitched as he felt the nub slowly being sucked on, licked, and bitten, letting all the noises flow freely past his lips. Leon drank them hungrily and started to pinch at the other erect bud.

"L-Le…on…" Leon looked at the ex-SOLDIER. His breath was coming heavily, face flushed, eyes clenched tightly. The beautiful sight nearly made Leon come apart.

"Yes, Cloud?" His voice was a teasing whisper. Cloud's eyes shot open. Leon stared into those deep mako blue eyes, just now noticing how they were darkened by pure desire and clouded with lust.

"Stop it…or I'll…come undone…" Leon's own bulge twitched at the sound of Cloud's voice, hot and husky as it released those words. And by the looks of it, the blonde wasn't in any better condition. Smirk gracing his face once more, he leaned in until his face was about an inch from Cloud's.

"I'm going to fuck you, Cloud. I'm going to fuck you hard and deep until you're screaming my name, and when you cum, I'm going to lick you clean." Cloud shivered as the hot tongue traced down his body again, following the dips his muscles created ever so slowly until he reached the hem of his pants. He looked at the obvious tent in his pants, pondering what to do next. The decision didn't take long to make. Cloud moaned deeply as his member was sucked through the fabric of his jeans. All the while, Leon fumbled with the buttons and zippers above him, eventually undoing them and sliding the garments off of Cloud's legs. The boxers accidentally came off with them. Leon only stared at the member, marveling. Cloud, realizing this, blushed and brought his knees together in an attempt to hide it.

"D-don't stare…"

"And why not?"

"B-because if you do…I'll impale you with the pitchfork." Cloud jerked his head in the direction of the forgotten prop. At this, Leon laughed a bit, before prying Cloud's legs apart.

"Brave words for someone who's about to be impaled on _my_ pitchfork." The blonde's breath caught in his throat as he struggled to breathe. He knew what was coming soon. And he wanted it with every fiber of his being. But having it put like _that_…it was driving him insane. Leon moved three fingers to Cloud's lips. "Suck." Cloud locked eyes with the older man, smug expression making its way onto his face.

"Suck me off first."

"Demanding, aren't you? Alright." Leon shifted so his head was between Cloud's legs. He grabbed the member and stroked it slowly, never breaking eye contact with its' owner. Cloud bucked his hips involuntarily, but Leon slammed them back down and held them in place. He spent a few minutes stroking gently, slowly, reveling in the sweet sounds he was bringing forth from the man beneath him. But his control was starting to fail him. Giving both Cloud and himself a break, he engulfed the blonde's length in one fluid movement until his lips felt the hilt. Cloud watched in shock.

"Do you not have a gag refl-_aah_!" He shivered as Leon bobbed his head, applying suction only when he pulled back. He was close to breaking. The last thread of restraint was going to snap soon. And that it did. Leon wound his tongue around the head, digging into the slit. With a cry of Leon's name, Cloud let go, releasing himself into the older man's mouth. Leon happily drank it all down, taking a moment to savor the flavor. Cloud was bitter, but somehow still sweet. Leon pulled back, smirking.

"Better now, persistent little angel?"

"Much."

"You know what happens next?"

"Yes."

"It'll hurt a little."

"I know."

"But you like it a little rough, don't you? Looks like the angel already had an inner devil."

"I don't know about that, but if I _don't_ have a devil _inside_ me in the next five minutes, I'm gonna be converting you instead." Leon let out a feral laugh.

"Yes, good luck with that." Slipping out of his jeans didn't take long. They were exactly like his usual leather pants. Plus, now he had an extra pair of hands that were eager to help. And help they shall. Once Leon's clothes were off, he squirted some lube onto Cloud's hand. He bent down to whisper in his ear again.

"Prepare me." Cloud gulped as his erection awoke again, once more standing almost agonizingly straight. It was nearly painful, this close after cumming, but he held the pain in and succumbed to thoughts of the pleasure to come. His slick hand closed around Leon's cock, slowly moving back and forth until the member was coated in the slippery fluid. He pulled his hand back and reveled in the low moans coming from the brunette. Leon didn't bother with fingers. The temptation was killing him, and he was finally giving in. Besides, Cloud did say he liked it rough… He positioned himself in front of the blonde's entrance.

"Ready?" Cloud's eyes shot open and in a flash, he wrapped his legs around Leon's waist, pushing the brunette's cock quickly into his body. Once the overwhelming pain and pleasure started to subside, he glared at the brunette.

"Stop asking If I'm ready. I've never been more ready in my life. Just do it…" Leon looked down at his lover.

"Damn, who knew you could be such a bitch underneath that quiet exterior?" He pulled out and slammed in again. Cloud cried out in pain and pleasure. It was a slow, teasing rhythm. But Cloud was sick of going slow. He didn't want to. He really didn't want to. But there was only one way to get the brunette to go faster.

Begging. Never fails to get a man up and polluted with desire.

"L-Leon…please…fuck me faster…I want you in deeper…pound into me harder…" Leon nearly let go right then and there. He somehow held back, but his self control had died. His instincts took over as he pounded furiously into the body beneath him, only stopping when he heard a moan much louder than the rest. "Aah! T-there, Leon, hit me there again…" The brunette smirked and slammed into the blonde again, this time not moving from that position. Several screams of colorful curses and Leon's name flowed past Cloud's lips like a religious mantra. The blonde's hands roamed the brunette's chest again, twisting and squeezing both buds.

And then Leon lost it.

Pounds that would most likely draw blood if it were anyone else echoed off the walls and back into his own ears. He let out deep moans matching Cloud's as the body beneath him began to tighten. Leon released first, whispering Cloud's name. Every new thrust coated his cock in a thin layer of white when he pulled back out. Cloud felt the hot cum filling him and released moments later, sighing contently. He was Leon's now. And had without a doubt been corrupted. Once they were both milked, Leon pulled out and collapsed next to the blonde, who curled in on himself sightly. True to his word, the brunette took a minute to lick Cloud clean. He noticed his own essence dripping out of the blonde. He trailed a finger over the stream of fluid, coating his finger before bringing it to Cloud's lips. Cloud licked them hungrily. Leon smiled.

"So you're officially a demon." Cloud chuckled.

"I guess so."

"Too bad. Now you can't convert me."

"Eh, there's time for that later." Cloud looked up at his new lover, noticing that he was still wearing his horns. Simultaneously, Leon noticed that Cloud was still wearing his halo.

"We did a pretty good job of staying in character, didn't we?" The blonde shrugged.

"You make a sexy devil. I'm glad you didn't take them off."

"And you make a sexy angel, even if you aren't so angelic anymore." Cloud smirked.

"Yeah, innocence gone." Leon raised an eyebrow.

"You were innocent?"

"Uh huh."

"So you were…"

"Uh huh."

"And I just…"

"Uh huh." The devil smiled.

"I even took you first. You're definitely mine, now."

"Hey, I'm not complaining." They sat in the bed, cuddled together, until Leon looked at the clock.

"Um…weren't we supposed to be at the party right about now?" Cloud looked at the clock again and sighed.

"Screw the party. I'm tired. I don't feel like moving. Much rather stay here like this." Two yawns came together. They looked at each other before laughing and laying down, Leon's arm draped possessively and protectively over Cloud's waist. The blonde let out another contented sigh.

"…Maybe our costumes weren't backwards after all."


End file.
